


斯帕达卢卡：山林中的魔王

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Innocence
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 半兽魔王卢卡，其实很温柔哦。守护者斯帕达。里卡尔德与康威是猎魔者，搭档。他们目标就是去杀掉魔王。【只是个设定的段子，没啥故事！】
Relationships: Spada Belforma/Ruca Milda
Kudos: 1





	斯帕达卢卡：山林中的魔王

里卡尔德与康威，他们搭档了四年，但谁也不记得当初组合在一起到底是处出于什么原因。也许人们可以称他们的工作为赏金猎人，也可以简略的唤作佣兵，可他们几乎什么都做，又哪一个叫法都不承认。  
不过他们如今的确多了个称号，“屠龙者”。  
他们杀死了北方最高山脉上的巨龙。那黑磷如夜，吐息着蓝色业火的魔物，在两个人途径那山脉留下背影之时，便已化作了过去。  
他们成为了近几年来久违的屠龙之人。他们的故事可以写成这一代孩子们讲着玩的神奇故事，也可以成为村人饭后闲聊的绝佳话题。不光会被吟游诗人歌唱好几个年头，更也会在士兵和贵族之间最有威望的英雄。

死神里卡尔德，斩断龙首之人。他持有龙骨炼制的刀剑，可斩断一切坚阻。枪膛中是龙血浸泡的子弹，可以贯穿一切硬物。他脸上的伤疤，是被魔龙的毒素侵蚀也依旧活下来的证明，被人称作和死神永远不会携手的男人。  
流浪法师康威，撕破龙翼之人。他穿有龙鳞制的铠甲，可以抵御一切灾难。手中紧握龙心化作的法仗，可以施展一切魔咒。他熟知的咒语比两本古书都要多，他的法术比五人之力都要强，那是从自然神气之中诞生的奇才。

他们的故事总被描绘成这样，不过谁都没和他们多聊上几句，也没人可以详细形容出他们的样貌和细节。他们从没脚步，他们的称号总能为他们带来了新的工作，而在别人还未出手之前便已经被他们解决。  
而这次，他们则又要去寻找一个传说。给予证实的同时，也将要把不可能的存在斩首。他们要去猎杀，那居住于南方密林深处的魔王。

…  
…

他被称为魔王，这一带被人所畏惧的存在。但这一切，只不过是由前代家族一代代遗传下来，而并非他所愿。他身上具备一切符合人类口中“恶魔”二字的标志，可他从未想用这些来完成“恶魔”二字的定义。  
也许只有这座山懂得他的心情，植物依旧会为他开放，果实依旧会为他结成，动物依旧会来找他玩耍。  
也就是因为这样，他才能必须一次次守护着这条山脉，而不让他们被人类肆意的开采。只不过他的善行在人们眼中，依旧是魔王才有的霸道和恶劣，他确确实实拥有的强大能力，在山脉以外的城市中只能永远被传唱为令人唾弃的噩梦。

他头上盘起的角，半开的螺旋如同冥界怪诞的花朵。  
他身后那双羽翼，如同幕布一样被骨骼的纹路相连。  
他铺满鳞的尾巴，甩动的同时可以将月光星辰浸染。  
然而，他却拥有一头比白昼还要明亮的银发。  
天青色的双眸，就和林中的动物一样清澈温和。宛如将这片山林的碧叶，与它们头顶的晴空，柔和在了一起。  
他稚嫩的面容，无人可以将他与“魔王”结合。但他的身形，若出现在人群中，必将引来惊恐和咒骂。

“卢卡！真是的，你也听到最近消息，你不能再这么悠哉的暴露在外面了。”身后传来的声音，令坐在山崖边的年幼魔王继承者回过头。来着拥有碧翠的双眸，那同色头发上带着多年未离身的帽子，年长男孩一脸不满的单手叉腰杵在洞口。“听得懂的话，你就快点过来！”  
“斯帕达…”这座山被人传说畏惧的魔王，只不过是一个银色短发的青年男孩，他矮小纤细的身板，根本让他的翅膀显得比他本身都大了许多。  
在他望见名叫斯帕达的男孩后，立马露出毫无瑕疵的微笑，“因为今天天气很好，山上的樱花也都开满了。”  
漫山的粉色，只有在春日近几天才会看到的美景。不一样的深浅，团团层层入彩云，把山路染上了好几条。那在其他还未开花的碧绿之中，好似几条绯红色的长蛇，画出柔美的弧度，在山脉上编织出纹路。  
可要春雨来袭，这些脆弱的美丽便会马上被冲洗一空，因此卢卡总会在能望见的时候尽可能多看几眼。  
“这个和去年有什么不同…”斯帕达似乎完全不顾上和对方理论，已经上前拉住卢卡的手臂将他拽了起来。“屠龙者要来的传闻已经证实，要是你再继续这么悠哉，下面他们的称号大概就是屠魔者了吧，啧。”  
卢卡很快沉默下去，落在崖边的鸟儿也都展翅飞走，松鼠一类的小物也快速跃下的岩石，他们都已经知道现在不是和卢卡玩耍的时候。  
卢卡从停在那边的斯帕达身边走过，步伐朝向洞口处，他的尾巴随着甩动将黑色的长衣拨出缓缓弧度。“如果他们要帮助人们掠夺这座山的话，我便会阻止他们。但也许我也可以说服他们，即使我知道那很困难。”  
“说服？你要怎么说服？”即使不看，卢卡也猜得到斯帕达那根本不相信的表情。  
“他们不是这附近城市中的人，所以…我想，他们也只是来验证我的存在罢了。”  
看起来并非和卢卡一样用于魔王之型的青年，跟在了卢卡身后，他随手拍了拍卢卡的肩膀。避开那凸出的黑色头角，斯帕达毫不畏惧的裂嘴一笑，将自己的重量伴着手臂压在了卢卡身上，“不管怎么说。不论发生什么，我对绝对绝都会保护好你的！”  
“谢谢你，斯帕达，”卢卡侧头，嘴角氧气一个腼腆的弧度，大大的眼睛里充满对对方的信任和感激。  
“有什么值得谢的，我可是你的剑！别忘了哦！”斯帕达松开对方的肩膀，用手指蹭了蹭鼻头下边。随后他停在了洞口出，回头看向天空以及从崖边探出的几颗树木顶端的枝条，“不加重警戒用的结界可以吗？”  
卢卡听完停下脚步，只是歪着头想了一下，这动作令他额前的发丝滑落擦过浓密的睫毛。他用手指拨弄开耳边较长的头发，捏在两个之间毫无目的的捻动。“我希望最开始可以以客人的态度接待，毕竟我希望从谈判开始...再说他们里面那个法师很强大吧？也许我的结界并没有用。”  
卢卡并不善于编造结界和防御的东西，这令他在这方面缺乏自信。斯帕达可以那这个训斥他，不过到头来斯帕达还是会宠溺的告诉对方，只要自己保护就没问题，结界什么这样就算了。但是面对强敌来袭，斯帕达无非担心的只有卢卡一个人，因此他对于此时就失去自信的卢卡相当无奈。  
“好了，你，卢卡！”斯帕达指向自己需要守护的同伴，或者从一方面来讲，是自己的主人。“你最近好好在屋里呆着，我会去外面巡逻，晚上守夜。如果他们出现…我会给你带过来的。”  
斯帕达那短短的犹豫让卢卡担心了一下，因为如果遇到伤害卢卡的人，那么斯帕达一般都会第一个生气并且冲上去。好在他也总是将卢卡的要做的事情和心情排在第一，所以他很快答应还是不出手为先。当然，若那两个屠龙者会不听解释就动手，斯帕达也会二话不说的回击。  
卢卡不禁想到自己当初一个人在这里的日子，第一个闯入自己结界并且宣称要猎杀自己的，无非就是眼前的斯帕达。然而变成现在的关系，也是因为斯帕达那时候突然的提议，以及对他展现出来的不可思议的转变。总之，自己的生活改变，全部都是因为斯帕达的出现。  
就在卢卡回忆的时候，他的头顶传来斯帕达的抚摸，这是至今唯一愿意这样抚摸他的人。卢卡每次都不禁闭起眼睛，享受对方手部压过他的头发散发过的体温，和来回抚摸而传来的抚动。  
他抬头还未开口，斯帕达已经以上下轻拍两下作为结束。斯帕达转身将他留在了安全的地方，自己走去了大门外。轻轻一跃边，那抹绿色的身影便在未发出过大响动同时，从崖口跳了下去。  
卢卡坐在椅子上，尾巴不安的轻轻甩动，绕过腰部搭上腿。他抱住自己那被坚硬鳞片覆盖的黑色长尾，收紧手臂，不自觉的在胸前摇晃着尾巴尖。  
等待斯帕达回来每次都令他坐立难安，不过也许今晚斯帕达也会带野兔肉出现在洞口，安然无恙的对他夸口自己捕猎的技能。  
想到这里，卢卡似乎能冷静很多。他这才发现，相比自己会毫不犹豫的恐吓驱赶开那些伤害森林的士兵和村人，他其实真的对即将出现的那两个人没底。他也害怕斯帕达会单方面迎击，恐惧若见不到便失去斯帕达的那一刻。因此卢卡发誓，自己必将让这次的事态转向其他方向。  
他知道斯帕达能力有多强，若自己没有魔王的能力，只论刀剑，也许一辈子都赢不过斯帕达。他百分之百信任斯帕达，但他不会让斯帕达为他单打独斗。倘若那两个人伤害了森林和重要之人，卢卡的魔物之力必定要将他们驱逐或抹杀。  
无人愿意靠近的领地里，斯帕达却愿意化作契约成为他手中的魔剑。抛弃人类之姿，以守护他为理想。仅仅想到这里，卢卡便觉得相比以前的日子和拥有的骇人力量，这是他唯一莫大的幸福。


End file.
